Jealousy, Lies, And The Truth
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Melissa is hurt over Jackson and Taylor's sudden closeness. Nathan says something to see what reactions he can get out of Daley AND Jackson.


**Melissa's POV:**

"Nathan, I just don't know what to do. I mean they're always talking and it just seems like... they connect more." The last part came out in a whisper.

I was telling Nathan about how I've noticed Jackson and Taylor's constant meetings. It hurt because everyone knows how much I like him, especially her.

"Mel, maybe your looking at this the wrong way. Maybe they're just friends."

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

With that we just sat there hearing the waves. I continued to keep my eyes closed. Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

**Nathan's POV:**

I felt Mel's breathing go even and knew she was asleep.

"Nathan! -

Lex quickly stopped talking when he saw Mel was asleep.

"Oh sorry, Nathan it's dinner time. Should we wake her up?"

I thought about this one hard.

"Nah, she's pretty tired. I'll just put her in the tent."

With that Lex went back and followed carrying Mel bridal style. I smiled when I remembered me carrying her like this when we were kids.

Walking to the site, everyone was quiet. I guess Lex gave a fair warning.

I gently placed my best friend in the tent and walked out.

I could hear Eric whining again. I sat next to Daley and observed Jackson and Taylor. It seemed like they were in their own world having a conversation without any words.

"But I don't get why Melissa can sleep and no one complains -

I snapped hearing Eric talk about her like that.

"Eric you barely do any work. The only thing which you do a lot of is complaining!"

Everyone looked at me after my little outburst.

"Geez Nathan! So touchy about Melissa."

I watched out of the corner of my eye Jackson staring hard. So as much as it disgusted me what I was about to do I wanted to have a little fun with this.

"What's wrong with that?" I retaliate.

I noticed Daley looking confused. Yes! Maybe I can see if she likes me or not, out of this.

"Well it just sounds like you and Melissa are cahooting."

Oh god, please forgive me for this.

"So what if we are?"

I looked around and noticed Daley's eyes grow. Before I could silently celebrate I noticed Jackson's stony glare. Time to see how much I can get out of him before he goes ape on me.

"Wait what?" Taylor exclaimed confused.

"I knew it!"

"Wait, Nathan are you serious?" Daley asked me shocked.

"Yeah..." thank god these guys are shocked enough so my yeah didn't sound so off. I looked at Jackson and noticed how tense he looked.

"But I thought she liked Jackson. I thought YOU liked Daley." Taylor said confused.

"Well, you see..." Damn, its hard forming words when Jackson is staring that hard.

"What's wrong Nathan?" God I wanted to punch Eric and his taunts.

"Nothing, I just don't feel right talking about this without Melissa."

All of a sudden everyone just spoke except for Jackson. I gulped again. I noticed Daley's far away look. Maybe I went a little too far with this.

"What's going on?"

I tensed hearing Mel's soft voice.

"Why don't you tell us Melissa." Eric said cockily.

I looked at Mel trying to get her attention.

"What do you mean."

"We know."

We all turned around. I winced slightly after hearing Jackson's sharp tone. Crap... this is not going to end well.

**Melissa's POV:**

I woke up after hearing a loud commotion outside. Everyone was looking at me as if I've done something crazy. I felt my insides drop when Jackson spoke so harshly to me. I didn't even know what I did.

"What do you mean?"

"About you and Nathan." Taylor filled in.

I raised an eyebrow and saw Nathan look at me apologetically.

What on earth is going on?

Eric stood up and pointed like a kid finding out something crazy.

"Melissa and Nathan sitting on tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

My eyes grew in confusion and disgust.

"It's okay Mel, we know about you and Nathan in cahoots! You sure work fast!"

I blinked twice after hearing Taylor say this. I looked at Nathan and then noticed him staring away scared.

"Wait what! Nathan?"

All eyes were on him.

"Well, you see... April fools?"

"Wait... it's April?" Taylor said dumbly.

We all rolled our eyes.

"So you guys aren't in cahoots?" Eric asked.

I shook my head laughing.

"Gee, wait to make a guy feel good Mel." Nathan said jokingly.

I laughed and joined everyone to eat.

**Nathan's POV:**

Well that just awkward. Thank god Mel came out Jackson no longer looks so stiff or giving me glares.

I looked over to Daley and smiled. Phew, she smiled back.

"So I'll have you know I didn't believe you and Mel for a second."

I grinned cheekily. "You sure? Cause you looked a little worried to me!"

Daley smiled and her face matched her gorgeous hair.

"Well Day, just so you know I still like you."

She grinned happily.

**Jackson's POV:**

This whole time I've listened quietly to all this stuff about Mel. At first I couldn't believe Nathan. But I did see her in his arms, so I'm not gonna lie it did shock me. I felt the weight shift slightly I saw Mel sit next to me.

She didn't say anything, which surprised me. So I decided to break the ice.

"So you take a nap and suddenly find yourself trapped in some funny stuff ehy?"

"Yeah it was odd! But Nathan can be a goof from time to time."

She spoke of him so softly. I always found her sincerity so intimidating. Someone who always speak so highly of people and so optimistic is hard to find these days.

"Yeah, not gonna lie I started to believe it for a second."

She laughed. "Wow I haven't seen you so worked up since that day where Eric and Taylor spread all those rumours."

"Well I'm not gonna lie I was..."

"Alright guys although that was an interesting dinner I think we should start heading off to bed." Daley announced.

Everyone agreed and started making way. Melissa and I still sat there and I noticed her waiting for me to continue.

"You were what Jackson?"

Just tell her damn it! I was jealous! I thought everything you felt for me was gone. I thought I lost the one person who made me feel the safest here.

"I was amused by the whole thing." I flashed a small half smile.

She looked slightly disappointed by my answer.

I couldn't tell her how I felt. It'll only cause more problems.

"Oh. Well I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Alright. Goodnight!"

I rubbed her arm gently and got up and left.

**Melissa's POV:**

I still sat on the log confused. It honestly seemed like he was jealous. Then again it is Jackson.

I got up and made my way to brush my teeth. I saw Nathan grinning like a fool.

"What's gotten you so happy about? Thinking about me?" I winked teasingly.

He laughed. "Well aren't you funny! But to answer your question Daley told me she likes me."

I grinned and nudged him. "Nathan that's great!"

"Yeah it is! I mean we aren't gonna do anything since that could screw things up here but it's nice to know she does."

I smiled happy for him.

"Oh Melissa you wanna hear something interesting I observed."

"Suurre."

"Well our Jackson seemed kinda jealous when I told everyone the joke."

I stood there shocked.

"JACKSON! Our Jackson!"

"Yep! He was staring me down! I don't think you have to worry too much about Taylor."

"Nathan, as much as I want to believe it. He's done nothing to make me feel such."

"Just remember it Mel. He really was shooting me glares."

I smiled appreciating his words.

"Let's just go to bed."

**Jackson's POV:**

I felt horrible. I was coming back from the latrine when I heard Nathan and Mel talking. I heard him mention my name and naturally listened in.

I was shocked at how Mel didn't seem to have faith in me anymore. I like her; she's my best friend here. But I can't lose sight on the reality we've been thrown in.

Until we get off this island, I will have to try to balance out this friendship between Taylor and I and reassure Mel that I care about her.

* * *

**So this story doesn't really have the picture perfect Melissa Jackson vibe. But I think it's fitting. I'm planning on writing a full-length story set in the island. So we shall see how it goes. **

**Let me know what you guys think! **


End file.
